


A Serious Conversation

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Advice, Alistair being a shy squish, F/M, Friendship, Zevran being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: "Are we actually having a serious conversation?"Zevran actually manages to have a serious conversation with Alistair. Alistair is more than a bit surprised.





	

“You know, pacing isn’t going to make our dear warden return any faster.” Zevran said watching as Alistair walked back and forth. “You worry too much my friend.”

“You don’t worry enough.” Alistair snapped before sighing. “Sorry, it’s just…she shouldn’t have been gone this long.”

“Do not think I am unconcerned. I am simply better at hiding how I feel.” Zevran told him. “Our warden is a strong woman. She will be fine.”

“I just…I don’t want to lose her. Not only would it leave me as the last Grey Warden, but I would be losing a good friend.” Alistair voice was quiet as he finally sat down.

“Are you sure it is only a friend you would be losing? Do no look so surprised Alistair, you do not hide it very well.” Alistair looked away with a reddened expression. “Have you considered talking to her?”

“What could she possibly see in me? She’s nobility and I’m a nobody.” He said looking dejected.

“Actually I believe you are a prince whether you wish to admit it or not. And even if you were not our warden does not seem the type to worry about titles.” Zevran said shrugging. “You won’t know if you don’t talk about it.”

“You’re right.” He said seeming defeated. “Wait…”

“If you are about to comment on my being right do not.” Zevran said with a glare.

“No, not that, well that too but it isn’t what I was talking about.” Alistair rambled. “Are we actually having a serious conversation, or were anyhow? No jokes, no jabs, just normal talking.”

“Yes, I believe we are.” Zevran responded.

“Huh, well that’s strange. Maybe the world is off balance today.” Alistair said rubbing his chin in thought. “Maybe I’ll talk to her when she gets back.”

“I could always give you some tips on how to get her into bed.”

“And the serious moment has passed. Goodbye.” Alistair said quickly moving to the other side of camp. Zevran’s laughter followed him.


End file.
